This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a phase I study of Cisplatin and Topotecan given concurrently with radiation therapy for patients with selected stages IB and IIA, stages IIB, IIIA, IIIB anfd IVA cervical cancer (squamous, adenosquamous and adenocarcinoma). Whole pelvic radiation therapy will be given in 26 fractions, Cisplatin will be administered IV every Mondays on weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. Topetecan will be administered as a continuous infusion via a MiniMed pump, days 1 - 5 each week during radiation therapy. The GCRC will be notified of an entered patient on study and the schedule of treatment. The cisplatin chemotherapy and fluid flushes will be administered each Monday over a four hour time period. A MiniMed pump will be filled with topotecan for continuous infusion during radiation therapy. The patients will be reporting to the GCRC up to three times a week for check of pump. The cisplatin and topotecan regimen will be maintained each week while receiving radiation therapy. Lab studies will be ordered the the Women's Health Center.